Enchanted
by xTheTwilightPrincessx
Summary: Perhaps it was too soon to develop this puppy dog crush—he had only met him a few hours ago, for god's sake. But he couldn't help it, as those sparkling eyes appeared in his mind once more. Oneshot, Klaine pre-slash fluff. Set during NBK.


**Inspired by the absolutely lovely song of the same title, Enchanted, from Taylor Swift's new album. It really is a great song, you should definitely give it a listen, even if you don't like her much. **

**You gotta love Klaine, though. Really. They kill me. If they don't end up together, I will personally hunt down and slaughter Ryan Murphy.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own them, blah blah blah, but god I wish I did. All I want for Christmas is Darren Criss.**

* * *

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

There were no words to describe Dalton. Kurt had known it was a private school, but he was completely blown away by how beautiful it was—and that was before he even went inside. He tried to conceal his awe behind his sunglasses as he gazed at the high, domed ceiling, the wrought iron handrail of the spiral staircase, the beautiful tiled floor. Mckinley looked like an absolute dump in comparison.

A great mass of smartly-dressed boys were hurrying down the stairs around him, and even though Kurt was on a mission to spy on their glee club, and the excitement surely had nothing to do with that, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Excuse me," he called out, addressing the dark-haired boy who had just passed him. The brunette turned to face him, and Kurt couldn't help but notice that he was very attractive. Very. So much so that Kurt's breath caught in his throat a bit, as he said, "Um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm—I'm new here."

The boy smiled brightly, and he extended his hand. "My name is Blaine." The boy said, still smiling.

Kurt was...a little surprised, to say the least, at the warm welcome. He took Blaine's hand and shook it, smiling in return. "Kurt," he replied. "So...what exactly is going on?" he asked, looking around at the rushing boys.

"The Warblers!" Blaine replied without hesitation. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a little while," he explained, still smiling warmly. His smile was absolutely brilliant, Kurt noticed, and it really seemed genuine.

"So, wait, the glee club here is...kind of cool?" Kurt asked, puzzled.

"The Warblers are like rock stars." Blaine responded, laughing slightly at Kurt's reaction. Kurt raised an eyebrow. An all boys school, and the glee club was popular? He had to wonder if he was dreaming all of this. It seemed too perfect.

As if to prove his point, Blaine grinned again and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on, I know a short cut."

Kurt was stunned, looking down at the warm hand that was currently clasping his own, which was now tugging him forward, off the stairs and down an empty hallway.

It was like a scene out of a movie. There was a very handsome, very charming boy holding his hand, and they were running down a deserted hall, through the gorgeously decorated rooms of the school, which definitely did not look or feel like a school. Kurt was filled with awe as he looked around at the ornate halls, and then back to the boy that was guiding him through them.

Too soon, they reached the room where the crowd had gathered, and Kurt noticed for the first time how much he didn't belong. "Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," he stated nervously.

"Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid," Blaine smiled, fixing Kurt's collar and patting him fondly on the shoulder. "You'll fit right in."

Kurt smiled slowly, his nervousness washing away at Blaine's reassurance. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Blaine continued as he handed his bag to someone else, then turned to join the already assembled Warblers.

If Kurt was stunned before, he was completely floored now. He was cute, he was sweet, he held his hand and ran down the hallway with him...and now, he was singing. Lead vocals. To him.

Yes, to him. Blaine's gorgeous amber eyes had locked onto his own, and it seemed as if he was addressing the entire song to him. Kurt couldn't help but grin, and had to stop himself from pinching himself. This was all so unreal.

Of course, it wasn't until later that Blaine offhandedly mentioned he was gay. Kurt nearly died right then and there.

He replayed the rather eventful afternoon over and over in his mind as he drove home, blushing as he remembered the way Blaine had held his hand as he led him down the hallway, how he seemed to be singing the lines of the song directly to him. He was just so charming and attractive, and even just thinking about him gave Kurt butterflies.

He entered his house, happily humming to himself, and was greeted by his father on the couch. "How was your day, bud?" Burt asked.

Kurt smiled absently, still lost in thought. "Enchanting," he responded.

Burt gave him a strange look, but he didn't seem to notice as he continued past him to his room. He collapsed onto his bed and sighed happily, immediately pulling out his phone and opening his contacts list.

"Gimme a call if you ever wanna talk. I mean it." Blaine had said, entering his number into Kurt's iphone. Kurt could only nod happily, a silent promise that he certainly meant to do so. As often as possible.

He stared at the name on his screen, grinning stupidly as he continued to daydream about their meeting. Perhaps it was too soon to develop this puppy dog crush—he had only met him a few hours ago, for god's sake. But he couldn't help it, as those sparkling eyes appeared in his mind once more. Blaine was just too perfect.

And then a horrible thought occurred to him. Blaine was just too perfect. Surely, someone as perfect as him could not be single and unattached.

The previously light feeling in his heart was slowly replaced with a sinking feeling as he realized this. It would make sense, too. Everything _was _too good to be true, and that's just how the universe worked, right? It would give him this incredibly perfect guy, only to tell him nope, sorry, he's taken.

"Oh, god." Kurt whispered, silently cursing to himself. "Please don't be in love with someone else..."

He jumped off his bed and crossed over to his laptop, quickly opening up Facebook and typing Blaine's name into the search bar. He found his profile, but of course, it was set to private, and he couldn't see anything.

"Damn it." He cursed. He felt like banging his head on the desk, but managed to restrain himself. He clicked "Add as Friend", and silently prayed that Blaine would be quick about accepting his friend request.

Sighing, he closed his laptop and collapsed back onto his bed, face down this time. "Stop being such a downer," he thought to himself. "Maybe he is single. After all, he did hold your hand, and give you his number." But he couldn't help the nagging voice in his mind telling him that life just did not work out this perfectly.

Kurt couldn't sleep that night. As he laid in bed, he poured over the day's events in his mind, carefully analyzing every moment, every word, every gesture, trying to find meaning in all of Blaine's interactions. He felt like a silly little girl with a schoolgirl crush, and he told himself to shut up and go to sleep, but he just could not stop himself.

It was 2:00 AM, and he was still wide awake, wondering. "Who do you love?" He thought, imagining Blaine with other boys, trying to figure out his type, wondering what his probably perfect boyfriend was like.

And then, to his right, a light appeared in the darkness, and he realized it was his phone lighting up, telling him he had a new text. He sat up as if he had been electrocuted and grabbed the phone, grinning madly when the name on the screen was, in fact, Blaine's. He opened the text, and nearly exploded with happiness and relief as he read it, over and over.

"_I was enchanted to meet you, Kurt._"

_please don't be in love with someone else_

_please don't have somebody waiting on you_


End file.
